Super Mario 64 DS Hardcore Edition Season Four
Synopsis The goal of the season was to get to the second floor without losing a life. Plot Summary Players SMG4 Susie Rodan Waluigi Orbulon Akzron Leonard Vagoran Episodes A Season Full of Noobs, And One Winner The Quick Road to the First Boss The First Bowser Curse Fiery Nightmares Box Blunders Lava and Snow... You're Dead Either Way Super Kaiju Adventure The Solo Finale The Standings Quotes Akzron: I'm realizing this now. One. I'm the only one that has won a season for this game here. Two. Excluding SMG4, everyone else is a complete newbie to this game. Three. There's a damn kaiju playing! Vagoran: I legit never played any version of this game. Either SMG4 or Akzron: WHAT?! Rodan: I play this game a lot. Vagoran: I'm a fast learner Vagoran: I just got fucked! Vagoran: Throw it, you fucking cunt!/ Akzron: Wow! Would you look at that? He died the same way I did. Rodan: Alright, I'm going to do the slide. Waluigi: Everything's going to go downhill now Akzron: Oh my, God! I don't know how I survived that! Waluigi: On my first try! Rodan: No-ho! I'm getting fucked! Rodan: Two in one. Nice! Rodan: They didn't even get me in once. Leonard: I fell in twice./ Rodan: No, I jumped off! Rodan: I have to do this perfect! I have to do this perfect! Rodan: I'm fucked! I DID IT! SMG4: I shouldn't have done that! I'M AT TWO! SMG4: Oh, God! No!/ Susie: Every episode we lose someone! Akzron: Oh, no... I've made a terrible mistake. Orbulon: I almost fell in the black hole Akzron: I got the top of the pryamid star! Waluigi: In the pyramid, I go. Akzron: Susie, please get to the final three! Waluigi: I let go, and get electricuted. Susie: What an easy star. Akzron: Ha ha! Can't take my hat! Suck my cock! As I say as he takes my hat... Akzron: What the hell just happened?... Motherfucker./ Rodan: It's just us four. Susie: There we go! I didn't even get hit once Orbulon: The coin went onto the log Susie: No! No! Are you serious?! No!/ Rodan: Susie? Orbolon: Oh no... Orbolon: Well the penguin race is done. Waluigi: Susie didn't reach Akzron's expectations. Rodan: I guess you're right. Orbulon: WAIT?! THIS ISN'T THE RIGHT WAY! NONONONONONO!/ Waluigi: Looks like we're the final two Waluigi: WHAT?! You know what? Come on!/ Rodan: Are you serious?! I'm alone now. Rodan: I'm not letting myself die, so I'm just going to grab this star again. Rodan: Let's just rescue Luigi. Rodan: Got it! Oh my, God! Now to Dire Dire Docks. Rodan: Ah! Speedrunner strat! Rodan: I guess I'm here to continue the legacy. Rodan: I'm not mentally prepared for this. Rodan: It all comes down to this. Rodan: I didn't mean to throw him off the edge Rodan: YES! OH MY, GOD! Rodan: That was... uuuhg... So stressful. Trivia * While the episode "A Team Full of Noobs, And One Winner" was referencing Akzron and then everyone else being noobs except for SMG4, the name ended up predicting how many winners there would be in this season; one.